Wonderland
by Chocolate120
Summary: Esta historia no trata del Wonderland ni de la Alicia que conocemos. Trata de gore y muerte a manos de una Alicia no tan inocente como creíamos. Los personajes tampoco son los mismos cada uno se ah desquiciado desde que "Consumieron" a la ultima Alicia. (Ambientado con CDM, ALERTA: Gore, ecchi y seguramente lemon pero no se uwu)


Todos conocemos el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, es un hecho, también sabemos cómo se comportan cada uno de los personajes, hayamos leído el libro o no. Esta escrito solo les advertirá algo: Olvídense de todo eso, esa información no les servirá aquí, en la verdad de Wonderland.

-Alicia… Alicia!- Como en el cuento esto comienza con una llamada de atención hacia ella, hacia Alicia. Pero aquí es diferente, ella no es una niña sentada bajo con un árbol con su hermana, esta Alicia es una adolescente rebelde del siglo 21 que trata de escapar de todo lo que le acompleja. Ella, sentada en su escritorio, escribe sus historias en un Word, escucha música o juega con sus amados videojuegos… Pero en este momento estaba usando su forma de desahogo, cortarse.

Escucho como su hermana la llamaba por detrás de la puerta, limpio la sangre abundante que sobresalía de sus muñecas y se acercó hacia allí.

-Eres Nina o Rosa?- Pregunto, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Soy Nina, ábreme por favor.- Dijo la chica, Alicia era la del medio de las 3 hermanas, aunque se viera como la menor. ¿Por qué se veía como la menor? Simple, su madre murió cuando ella era pequeña y su hermana Rosalya adolescente, hace unos 6 años aproximadamente. Pero lo que le dolió a esta chica era que su padre al poco tiempo y sin decirles nada apareciera con una madrastra y una hermanita pequeña, con Nina.

-¿Por qué debería?- Pregunto enojada, como odia a esta chica, tenían 3 años de diferencia. Alicia tenía 16 y Nina 13.

-Nuestra hermana esta por casarse, padre ha dicho que te venga a avisar…- Dijo la niña que seguramente andaría con su vestido de loli haciéndose la tiernecita por ahí.

-Primero que nada, ella es MI hermana y el es MI padre, no tienes derecho a llamarlos así. Segundo ya me lo dijiste, ahora puedes irte- Alicia volvió a su puesto pero esta vez tomo uno de los conejos que había atrapado esta semana y había dejado bajo su cama dentro de una caja si aeración.

-Solo…- Nina iba a decir algo pero opto por irse. Ella con sus 13 años entendía casi todo del mundo, menos la respuesta de la gran pregunta ¿Por qué Alicia no me quiere?

Alicia era una chica de altura promedio, no era plana pero tampoco tenía las razones para amarla (N/A: Ustedes entienden ewe Okno) Su cabello negro llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes parecían 2 rubíes, sin duda ella era hermosa por fuera. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué solo su belleza es exterior? Pues esta chica solo busca el mal, hacer sufrir a la personas y tiene una sed de sangre latente, le gusta sentir la sangre es su piel, un ejemplo pues ese conejo que tomo hace un rato.

La azabache poso el conejo en el escritorio y dejo su estómago al aire. Tomo uno de sus múltiples cuchillos y navajas, los cuales se encontraban en una caja aterciopelada. Con un cuchillo en mano, susurro unas palabras que si escuchabas atentamente eran:

~Solo descansa en paz~

Acto seguido le abrió el estómago y comenzó a sacarle todos los órganos, en un frasco junto la sangre y la guardo en un estante lleno de frascos con sangre de distintos animales.

Cuando termino con el conejo, limpio todo. Luego tomo su vestido azul y corrió hasta el patio donde se encontraba su hermana, Nina, su padre y Leigh, el prometido de Rosalya.

-Te ves hermosa…-Dijo Rosalya, luego miro para abajo y vio las marcas de su hermana, hiso una mueca de desaprobación.

-Solo déjame en paz, tú también estas linda-Dijo Alicia, acto seguido se alejó de su hermana.

Rosalya tenía 23, hoy se casaba con Leigh, uno de los duques de aquí cerca. Su cabello era de color Plata y caía hasta debajo de su cintura. Era hermosa y odiaba que su hermana se cortara asi, ella quería que su pequeña hermana conociera a su amor como ella conoció a Leigh, pero la pequeña Alicia no quería para nada eso.

La noche fue hermosa, Rosalya y Leigh se veían hermosos juntos. Le ceremonia fue algo envidiable, sin embargo Alicia solo pensaba en volver y encerrarse en su cuarto. Luego de tanta cursilería Alicia, cansada, se fue para el patio y se sentó en la fuente.

Minutos después escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.

-Hay alguien allí?-Pregunto con desgana

-…-Nadie contesto, sin embargo los ruidos seguían latentes.

Un conejo blanco salió de las sombras, ella al verlo solo pensó en el conejo de hoy en la mañana. No dudo en seguirlo, su frasco no estaba completamente lleno y este conejo tenía algo peculiar.

-Hey conejito para!-Gritaba corriendo tras él, la estuvo dirigiendo hasta la peor trampa, ya que ella, cansada paro en un árbol pero el conejo simplemente la empujo directo hacia una madriguera.

Alicia estaba desorbitada, hace más de 10 minutos que caía sin ningún sentido. Pero un golpe seco hiso que volviera a la realidad, ella había llegado a Wonderland.


End file.
